Cloud-based document service, e.g., secured signature service such as CudaSign, was first built as a multi-tenant Software as a Service (SaaS) solution hosted at a cloud-based third party data center such as Amazon Web Services (AWS). Such cloud-based document service is accessible directly by multiple tenants/users/clients including but not limited to Web clients, native iOS clients, native Android clients, and customers and integration apps via one or more Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) at a single hostname/address. The clients may perform various operations/activities such as provisioning their accounts, viewing status on all of their existing documents, posting documents, creating invites, viewing status of outstanding invites, signing document(s) in the invites, and completing document structures via the APIs. The APIs ensure that when an invite to sign a document is generated by a client via a web browser and sent to another client invitee for signature via an email, the invite would present the correct document and status on a mobile phone associated with the invitee.
A stand-alone hardware document appliance for document services, such as CudaSign Appliance, can be launched as a complete stand-alone (secondary) signature solution by the same document service provider, wherein the stand-alone document appliance may be used by customers to store and manage their documents in an environment under their control. The document appliance provides the same set of general document-related functionalities and APIs as the primary multi-tenant cloud-based document service. Since an invite generated via a document appliance can be sent to any email address or user in the world, the recipient of the invite (the invitee) may fail when attempting to respond using the native app of his/her own mobile device upon receiving the invite because the app was configured to use the primary cloud-based document service of the client, not the document appliance from which the invite is sent. Requiring the invitee to use custom apps build specifically for each document appliance and to choose the app depending on which document appliance has been used to send the invite would be unwieldy and confusing.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.